Troubleshooting
Invalid game folder If you get the error message of "invalid game folder" then you're trying to join a server that is a different version. First check if you are on 4.1. In the right bottom on the main menu you can see if it says 4.0 or 4.1. If you are indeed running 4.1 and still get this message, the server you are trying to connect to is running 4.0. Just try other servers until you find one that is 4.1. If you still use Quake3, make sure you are running the most current version of Quake III Arena (v1.32). If you aren't, then download the latest Point Release. Client unknown to auth This happens when the server requires you to have a valid Q3A key. ioUrbanTerror cannot connect to the server and will give this error. If you use Q3A and do have a valid key and get this error, delete all files called 'q3key' in your quake3-dir and subdirs. Start vanilla Quake3, enter key, quit. Try again. Interface X expected (Q3A only) Install Q3A Point Release 1.32 Couldn't load xxxx.bsp Server is runnin a map that you don't have. Go get it on a map site. Or if you use ioUrbanTerror, use cl_autodownload 1 and reconnect. If the server set it up properly, you will be able to auto-download it. Could not load OpenGL subsystem / Video mode not supported What does it mean when ioUrbanTerror doesn't load and I get this error message, "GLW_StartOpenGL() - could not load OpenGL subsystem"? Your monitor or operating system can not handle the resolution Urban Terror is trying to run at, or you don't have the correct driver for your video card installed. If you have the correct driver and suspect the resolution being at fault, open your q3config.cfg with a text-editor and pay special attention to r_mode (resolution), r_fullscreen (toggle fullscreen) and r_displayrefresh (refresh rate). Setting r_mode to 4 = 800x600, 6=1024xx768, 8=1280x1024. Setting r_displayrefresh to 0 makes it use the default from your desktop. If it doesn't solve the error, please update your video card drivers. Could not load Curl lib (linux) Either you don't have curl installed installed or the name of the lib is different than the game expects. You can install curl through your package manager. You can set the name of your lib by opening the Urban Terror console (shift + escape when in the main menu) and then typing: /cl_curllib . Awaiting snapshot If your loading screen hangs on this, it probably means you're trying to connect to a server that has its sv_timeout setting set to a lower value (in seconds) than it takes your PC to load the map. To make your pc load the map faster, close all other running programs and try to reconnect once you get stuck on awaiting snapshot. Open console with shift+escape and type: /reconnect . If that doesn't work, find a server with a higher sv_timeout setting (no way to tell, just try others), pr a server with a smaller map which shoud load faster. Issues with your mouse If you're having issues with your mouse, check to see what your /in_mouse setting is at. By default in_mouse is set to "-1", to change this via console, type: /in_mouse (to see what the current value is) then to change it: /in_mouse "1" or "-1" then for the setting to take effect: /in_restart Also, if your mouse 4/5/6/7/8 buttons aren't working, try binding them to keyboard strokes. Lots of mouse drivers let you do this (Logitech for example), otherwise there's other programs available that let you do this. FPS drops on dual core People with dual core cpu's might need to turn off affinity on 1 core (through the windows taskmanager or automated using this). Nvidia users may need to change a setting in the nvidia control panel to disable threaded optimization and/or setting Multi-display/Mixed GPU acceleration to "Single display performance mode". Also, make sure you have the newest drivers from either nvidia.com or amd.com (ATI). To get better fps on slow machines, try disabling anti aliasing and anisotropic filter in your video card control panel. Also in the Urban Terror system menu, try a lower resolution, and low texture quality. Turning on 'Compress textures' helped some people too. Fixes dramatic FPS and FPS drops when using a dual core processor, might only fix it for NVIDIA cards, but might work for ATI aswell. Windows 7 : FPS / Write Errors Fix As you may or may not know, Windows 7 has a different default security policy, similar in kind to that of Unix operating systems. When you install urban terror you will probably do so to... C:\Program Files x86\Urban Terror\ When you run Urban Terror it does NOT have access to write to this location. This means that on your q3console and q3config files that are located here can not be created. This has cause lag to many players using windows 7. To fix this all you have to do is allow your user the ability to write to this directory. Mac OS X: Crashes on launch This generally happens under OS X 10.9 Mavericks: You launch the game, the icon briefly appears in the dock, and then disappears again. No errors or crash reports are generated. If you run the game in a Terminal window, you will see something like the following: ... GL_VENDOR: Intel Inc. GL_RENDERER: Intel HD Graphics 4000 OpenGL Engine GL_VERSION: 2.1 INTEL-8.18.26 GL_MAX_TEXTURE_SIZE: 16384 GL_MAX_ACTIVE_TEXTURES_ARB: 8 PIXELFORMAT: color(32-bits) Z(24-bit) stencil(8-bits) MODE: 4, 800 x 600 fullscreen hz:N/A GAMMA: hardware w/ 0 overbright bits CPU: rendering primitives: multiple glArrayElement texturemode: GL_LINEAR_MIPMAP_NEAREST picmip: 1 texture bits: 32 multitexture: enabled compiled vertex arrays: disabled texenv add: enabled compressed textures: disabled SDL_SetGammaRamp: Received signal 11, exiting... ----- CL_Shutdown ----- RE_Shutdown( 1 ) ----------------------- logout completed The consistent part across all instances of this error is SDL_SetGammaRamp: Received signal 11, exiting... followed by a shut down of the game. This appears to be caused by SDL (Simple DirectMedia Layer). To solve this issue, edit your q3config.cfg file in your Game path and set r_ignorehwgamma "1" (either change the r_ignorehwgamma line to a value of 1, or add the line yourself if it's not there). Once this is set, you should be able to launch the game, but your r_gamma (in the GUI it is labeled "brightness") will do nothing. You'll have to adjust the system gamma instead of setting it in the game. Since this is only an intermittent issue (the exact cause it still unknown), you should be able to return your settings to normal again once the game is launching successfully again, but in some cases you will just have to leave r_ignorehwgamma "1" on. To try to restore the default once the game is launching again, open Console and type /set r_ignorehwgamma 0, hit enter/return, then type /vid_restart. * To set the OS X system gamma while the game's gamma is disabled (r_ignorehwgamma is set to 1): Open System Preferences → Displays → Color → Calibrate. Activate expert mode, and then do your best. It doesn't have to be perfect—this color profile will intentionally have the wrong gamma setting, so it won't be good for anything but UrT anyway—exact color-matching isn't necessary. Once you get to the gamma setting, open Urban Terror so you can see how the game will look, and set the gamma to what you would like to use. Finally, choose your white point and save. When you want to play UrT, you can open the System Preferences and click your new color profile. Category:Manual